


Hole in the Wall

by maxelau



Series: in a parallel universe [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, renjun is suspicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxelau/pseuds/maxelau
Summary: Aiden is a fire controlling vigilante who scours the streets of Nero City in order to protect its citizens from any form of threat. Much to Aiden's horror, he is as much as a superstar as he is a superhero. Somehow, the paparazzi have caught wind of his relationship with an even more famous sidekick.Sae is a trickster who blends perfectly with the shadows, and Neo's, the city's greatest and powerful superhero, trusted sidekick. Oh, and he is Aiden's boyfriend.orRenjun knows his best friend's biggest secret and that is Lee Jeno is Aiden who's rumored to be dating Sae, the hottest sidekick in town.The only problem?Renjun catches Jeno lip-locked with the school's resident bad boy, Na Jaemin.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: in a parallel universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800868
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Hole in the Wall

It’s only after a night of catching burglars did Aiden let his guard down. He tumbles and rolls on top of one of the abandoned shipping containers. He observes the tides slamming on to the wall, splashing on to the cemented road. Smelling the salty sea breeze helps him calm his adrenaline. 

He sighs contentedly and scours the area for any sign of life, he can’t risk anyone finding who he is. There’s a reason why they keep their aliases. Ever since they were kids, having their civilian identity hidden was one of the most important things they have learned. It is the only thing they have left because once they introduce themselves as their superhero alter ego, they must now dedicate half of their life to protect and save the civilians. The other half is to at least let them feel a sense of normalcy, to experience what it's like to be a civilian. 

But Aiden’s having a hard time hiding behind a mask. Not because he wants the world to know his real name—the _real_ him. Aiden is as much a part of him as his real identity. It’s because even though his super suit is equipped to handle his overheating skin, Neon’s technology somehow hasn’t perfected antiperspirant suits. That’s right, having fire as one’s superpower isn’t fun when you have an equally hot suit. Besides, he’s much as a human and a hero, he has pores and he sweats. 

The tiny ping in his ear confirms that there are indeed no life forms within a hundred-meter radius. He smiles at that and finally slips his mask off, discards his hood, and sits on the edge, swinging his legs back and forth, and for a moment, he actually felt like an eighteen-year-old kid. 

Behind Aiden, the red and white hooded cloak and the glowing orange eyes, Lee Jeno is a simple senior high school kid who attends his classes punctually, who hangs out with his friends during recess and after school, who gets scolded by his teacher for forgetting his homework, who gets drunk after three bottles of beer, and sometimes, when the world allows it, falls in love. 

“I see you’re violating code number two huh?” 

_Code #2: Thou shall not reveal one's identity while wearing the suit. Other violations are as follows: using a mask that shows one's eyes, removing a mask while wearing the suit, and the use of a teammate's real name during an operation is forbidden. If the code is ever compromised, the proper sanction shall be given._

The voice is gruff and disoriented with technology, masking the true tone of his voice. It’s almost robot-y but Jeno could recognize that hint of mischievousness anywhere. 

His entrances are always quiet, like a silent bullet ready to strike but Jeno heeds him no mind. For the past three years that they’ve been working together, Jeno has gotten used to his impulsive actions, teases, and jokes. It was like going back to a familiar place, almost like home. 

“Very ballsy Aiden,” the guy behind him chuckles. Jeno rolls his eyes and faces his intruder. Standing a few feet away from him is a person suited in a tight-fit black suit that is clad with various contraptions, gizmos, and weapons. They’re attached in his legs, boots, and vest. His eyes, as always, are hidden under black goggles, making it difficult to analyze the facial expression and who this person actually is. But, the real highlight is his electric blue hair sticking out in all directions because this is what makes Sae the notorious trickster he is. 

“Miss you too babe,” Jeno sighs. Sae simply licks his lips and smirks. If it weren’t for the goggles Jeno’s sure he’d winked too. 

Jeno steps closer, as usual, like how they’re trained, he doesn’t make a sound, his light on his feet, and in a blink of an eye, his lips are only an inch away from Sae’s own. Sae doesn’t flinch nor even move. He stands on guard and crosses his arms. If only Jeno could convince him to let him see Sae’s eyes—those brown orbits he doesn’t mind drowning in. Just the thought of it, fully seeing Sae’s face, without the stupid mask while wearing his uniform is already doing wonders to his mind and heart.

It's been more than a minute and the skip in his heart is getting louder every second and they’re still staring and Sae’s still unfazed. The smirk is still on his stupid pretty face. The moon is casting quite the glow on his face and the shadows emphasize his cheeks and jaws, revealing a boyish face. 

Jeno’s fingers tingle. 

He badly wants to touch him.

Jeno’s eyes drop to Sae’s lips and unconsciously he licks his own. _Fuck,_ he’d really like to kiss him right now, right here, it didn’t matter—

“Calm down tiger,” Sae rasps using his real voice. It sounded so young and so beautiful that it was enough to ignite something in Jeno but he ignores it. He stands firmly and as steady as Sae. If it weren’t for their costume’s differences, it would like they were mirroring each other. 

Jeno’s amazed at how calm they both are but if anyone saw them closely, they’d know the tension between them is getting hotter, quite literally. When Jeno’s trying to emotionally subdue himself, the little flicker of fire sparks to life, and the embers in his hands slowly ignite. Before Jeno could reply, Sae shouts, “Drop!” and suddenly grabs his shoulders, flips their position, and shields him with his body. 

“Put your mask on,” Sae whispers and takes on his battle stance—hand hovering on one of his knives and another on his gun. On the floor, Jeno pats himself and places his mask and hood back. He then stands up beside Sae and lets the fire inside him burst. In less than a second, Aiden is engulfed in flames, floating above a few feet, ready to strike.

“Christ! Calm down lovebirds. It’s just me!” They hear a shout from one of the boxes. Sae relaxes and Aiden gently lowers himself. 

“Leon?” Aiden asks head tipping to the side in order to take a better look at where the voice came.

“Yes!” 

Sae sighs, the soft click of the safety on his gun echoes, and he chucks his knife back in one of his boots. The robotic voice is back, “What the hell are you doing here?” 

Leon shows himself, orange bright fitted suit glowing in the night, his equally orange hair looking like a crazy mane but Aiden ignores it and instead raises a questioning eyebrow at their unwanted visitor. He thought maybe a little flick of fire thrown at his direction could add to the threatening effect but he decided not to. Once Leon finds out Aiden revealed his face, it would only take a minute for HQ to know about it and give him a sanction—one month’s worth of prison rounds, the most boring job a vigilante could ever ask for. The thought of it gives him the goosebumps. 

Plus, Aiden does not want to burn down one of the state’s cells. 

“Haechan thought Sae was in trouble.” They heard the very visible wince in Leon’s voice.

“And why is that?” Sae asks, crossing his arms. 

“You turned off your comms and went AWOL. I told him you’d be fine but he won’t take no for an answer but then suddenly your heartbeat spiked on a very alarming rate and well, here we are now.” Leon outstretches his arm as if he was a villain introducing his master plan. 

Upon hearing that, Aiden lowers himself and finally touches the floor. He approaches Sae’s side and slides a cheeky arm on his shoulder. “Heartbeat increase?”

Sae elbows him and slips out of his touch, “As if you’re not the same.” 

“Stop flirting in front of— yes,” Leon pauses and taps the side of his ear. “Haechan I found Sae, he’s fine. Apparently, Aiden’s here too.” Leon nods once more before looking at Aiden, “By the way, why are you here?”

“Solo mission at the bank ten blocks from here,” Aiden explains, looping his finger around a pair of keys and tossing them to Leon. “If I’m not mistaken, it's an MK Agusta 47CC.” 

Leon whistles in response while admiring the sleek black keys. “You heard that Haechan, Aiden took a fucking motorcycle as a souvenir!” He beams and throws it back to Aiden who swiftly catches it between his fingers. 

It’s always a competition amongst vigilantes, superheroes, and even sidekicks to bring back their best loot or what they commonly call as _souvenirs_. This is to commemorate a successful mission. It’s also one of the few things the government gave them the liberty to do, sort of a thank you gift and a big fuck you to the villains. At times, some superheroes won’t take souvenirs if it's a rescue mission or sometimes, others like Sae who hates this little tradition, won't take anything at all. 

“A regular burglar has a thousand dollar super-powered motorcycle?” Sae says with wariness etched in his voice. 

“No, it’s some hotshot university guy, trying to get back at his father. He thought robbing his own dad’s bank makes him awesome.”

“And you decided to take his motorcycle as a souvenir?”

Aiden shrugs, “Sure, besides I thought I’d give them to you.”

Sae scoffs but there’s a little quirk on his lips that did not go unnoticed. “You’re giving me some rich kid’s stolen motorcycle? Why? I can buy something better than that.”

“Take it or leave it,” Aiden finally says. They stare at each other for a few more minutes. Leon watches them with curious eyes, he doesn’t interrupt, he learned the hard way back then, and now he simply enjoys being in the front row seat of one of the town’s hottest superhero couples. It’s not every day you see Aiden and Sae get all hots for each other through useless banters and very erotic staring. Though Leon isn’t sure how erotic a stare can get when everyone’s hiding behind a mask.

It takes the _beeper_ for Sae and Aiden to break their heated stares. Leon sighs in relief before realizing why the two of them stopped. Somehow, Haechan has managed to probe himself back into Sae’s comms and even infiltrated Aiden who was not even part of the duo’s buy bast mission. 

“Hello losers,” They all simultaneously hear, a little crackle can be heard too, and finally everything’s crystal clear. “Neo wants all of you back ASAP. Team A briefing and all that shit. By the way Aiden nice catch for today. Robin Hood and wannabe Mufasa here only got a ring, _boring_ ,” Haechan drawls and if Aiden was beside their tech boy right now, he’d definitely see a very elaborate eye roll. 

Leon and Sae stay quiet at the comment and Aiden taunts the keys at them. “The last one back has to clean up the base,” Haechan suggested through the comms. For a moment, they all think about it, but then again, these are young superpowered teens who are highly competitive. So, they don’t say know. They answer with a hard yes. 

Before Aiden could zoom up to the sky, Sae stealthily skids to his side, grabs his hand, and kisses it. “See you later?” 

Aiden frowns, remembering something important, “No. I must go home. I have a test tomorrow.”

Sae nods in understanding, placing a finger under Aiden’s chin, “I do too actually. They steal one more lingering look before Sae whispers, “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Aiden smiles and Sae grins, placing a chaste kiss on Aiden’s nose. It's during these times when Aiden wishes he could see Sae’s full face but for now, these little moments are enough. Sae lets go and slowly walks away. Flustered, Aiden did not notice the keys were gone from his hands. He only did when Sae jingles it loudly before disappearing into the shadows.

Aiden simply chuckles and whispers to himself, “I knew you’d take it.”

* * *

There’s this hole in the boy’s locker room that bothers Renjun. It’s punched perfectly at an angle where he could catch a slight glimpse of the school’s shed. It was right by the side of the gym, hidden by the towering trees and the mountain of rotting junk—old bicycles, car parts, broken desks, tools, and whatnot. In short, it’s a junk shop’s wet dream. 

What’s fascinating about it is that this particular area is so far-fetched from the high class, private institution N Academy prides itself to be. It's a little reminder that not everything is prim and proper and that behind every successful rich bastard, are actual hardworking exploited workers. 

Renjun frowns, that was too deep. Too fucking deep. He shakes the thought off of his head and sighs. Sometimes, he wished he was a superhero too, but not the common crime-busting thugs on the street or foiling supervillains and their evil plans, but for those who are exploited by the people sitting in power and who abuse the system of capitalism. 

_Not now Renjun, not now._ He chants inside his head. 

Whenever Renjun ever so glances at the hole he sees what not everybody sees. It’s fine to see the cleaners come and go, dragging hefty bags of dried leaves, broken branches, or random trinkets. But what really gets into Renjun’s nerves are the obnoxious rich pricks who use the place to exercise their dirty deeds. 

Whoever designed N Academy knew what they were doing, every angle possible was littered with security cameras. But no money can fix someone’s flaw. Even the high paid security company that’s assigned in their rich ass school has failed because in that very shed was a blind spot. Not one footage has been recorded in that spot. It's so perfectly hidden that according to one of Renjun’s classmates, the bane of his existence and the smartest kid in class, Lee Donghyuck, that specific blindspot was made for the young superheroes to hide in case of an emergency. 

Renjun calls bullshit because why would the supers simply expose themselves like that, and if the school’s really concerned for their super students they’d probably have a better base than a shack. 

Today’s one of those days that pisses Renjun off. He’s sweaty after a harrowing practice of soccer. His coach is still an annoying loud-mouthed bastard who thinks shouting baseless orders while drowning in his numerous athletic sponsored shirts helps amp up his players’ skills. Just because he was some hotshot FIFA player back in the day doesn't mean he’s qualified to coach kids. Renjun hates him and his never-ending lectures on how they're all shitty kids who’d never make it past high school soccer or how they won't even make it to Under 20. 

He bangs his locker closed. Thank goodness he’s all alone. Practice ended earlier than usual, apparently, the coach’s wife had some emergency and he was needed back home. If Renjun could, he’d kiss her, but that’s illegal and disgusting, so he’d probably just send her flowers or something as thanks. 

His teammates all have showered and left and he’s the only one who remained. Not because the coach made him but because he wanted to jog three more laps around the field and since he had the free time, why not? Also, he was getting slower and believe it or not, he's the fastest kid on their team. 

Renjun’s phone pings, cutting him from his own train of thoughts, and he already knows who it is. It’s Lee Jeno or to the whole city of Nero, Aiden. The idea of knowing Jeno’s secret life brings Renjun’s chills. His skin prickles in excitement and he cannot wait to know what Jeno or in this case, Aiden’s been up to last night. Is it true that he took that very expensive motorcycle from the bank owner’s son and is it true that Sae and Leon caught the mobsters that have been smuggling cocaine into their port? That is according to the news. Renjun would rather hear it from Jeno’s mouth. Who knows how much the media has sensationalized their stories for the views?

Just the mere thought of hearing Jeno tell his tales of wonder is enough to put Renjun back into a good mood. If he’s being honest, discovering that Jeno is also Aiden is one of the best moments of his entire life. Sure, he’s not a superhero, he’s just some regular dude who plays soccer, has decent enough grades to maintain a scholarship in this expensive school, and occasionally helps at the homeless shelter a few blocks from his apartment, but that does not mean he cannot get excited about heroic stories. Because after accidentally discovering Aiden’s identity (though it was kind of anti-climatic. It’s still another story to tell), it has become Jeno and Renjun’s ritual to hang out at Renjun’s room and talk about what little details that Jeno can spill about his alter-ego. 

Renjun is kind of disappointed that he can’t know who’s behind Sae, one of the greatest superheroes of their time. No offense to Aiden and none taken from Jeno, Sae is Renjun's favorite sidekick. The guy's one of the supers with coolest abilities, including his awesome gadgets, and striking blue hair, what makes Sae truly a force to be reckoned with is his ability to blend in the shadow. Thus, making him strongest at night and the complete opposite of Neo, his mentor, a light user. 

After learning that most superheroes know their teammate’s real identities, Renjun has been bugging Jeno to at least drop a tiny little hint on who Sae is or who even Leon, Apollo, and Mus are. But Jeno’s resilient and very strong, literally. If Jeno could, he would have shot Renjun with their memory-erasing ray but he didn't. Renjun's not sure why but he's thankful for it anyway. The only hint Jeno ever gave him was that they are not allowed to join any sports or activities that could draw attention to their unique abilities and compromise their identities. Oh and that they’re scattered all over town. As if that was helpful. 

Humming a tune he heard from the radio earlier, Renjun zips his duffle bag close and looks forward to meeting Jeno once again. Unconsciously, as he does every day, he takes one last peek at the hole in the wall, expecting another student smoking or one of the janitors cleaning up, instead what he witnessed first hand is quite outstandingly ridiculous. 

He had to blink more than once to believe that what he is seeing is real. Not a figment of his imagination nor a hallucination. Because right outside, by the ugly shed is Lee Jeno pressing someone against the wall. 

Renjun is so shocked that he instantly swings his bag on to his shoulder and runs outside to witness the atrocious incident. When he finally hears the familiar crunch of dried grass, feels the warm wind slowly turning cold, and gets a clear picture of what Jeno’s doing, he freezes on the spot and drops his bag. 

Lee Jeno or Aiden to the city of Nero is locking lips with none other than Na Jaemin, N Academy’s resident bad boy. 

As if hypnotized by the events unfolding in front of him, Renjun watches Jeno card his fingers through Jaemin’s brown hair, his fingers digging deeper into his waist and Jeno’s body trapping him to the wall. _God,_ whatever happened to his innocent Jeno? The way Jaemin’s eyes would shut in concerted bliss and how Jeno’s face is buried deep in Jaemin’s neck leaving bruises and sloppy kisses. 

On the grass, Renjun could see Jeno’s discarded dark green blazer along with Na Jaemin’s leather jacket. Even their neckties were haphazardly thrown that Renjun could not help but question, _how long have they been at it?_

When Jaemin huffs a moan Renjun almost screams at them to stop but the sound gets stuck in his throat. He cannot make himself move an inch from where he’s standing. He’s so taken aback that he can't believe Lee Jeno has swiftly captured one of the most powerful and influential man’s brother’s lips as if he owns it. 

Na Jaemin wasn’t just some billionaire’s younger brother. He wasn’t like the spoiled brat Aiden captured last night, Na Jaemin is the adopted sibling of Lee Taeyong, the man who basically runs the whole city.

Na Jaemin's a cold-hearted bastard from hell. It doesn’t matter if he’s family is filled with good-hearted philanthropists, their youngest spawn was the complete opposite. Na Jaemin probably has direct contact with the depths of hell. What makes this even worse is that his family also sponsors the HQ, meaning Aiden and the rest of Team A, even the great Neo works for Lee Taeyong and to some extent, Na Jaemin as well. 

The sight of Jaemin amazes and pisses him all at the same time. Sometimes, Renjun forgets that Jaemin studies in their school, he’s barely in any of his class and when he does show up, he’s wearing that stupid leather jacket over their uniform. It’s one of the few reasons why Renjun doesn’t trust him. Another is that he’s friends with the most annoying man to date, Lee Donghyuck, his lab partner or also known as Huang Renjun’s worst nightmare. 

Now he wonders, how the hell did the two of them even meet and start sucking each other’s face off when Na Jaemin barely goes to school and both he and Jeno move in different circles. And besides, isn’t Jeno dating Sae?

Renjun gasps and seconds later finds himself grabbing Jeno’s collar, pulling him away from Jaemin. 

“What the—” Jeno curses, huffs, and then his eyes widen when he realizes he has been caught. 

He looks at Jeno for a moment, studying him, he looks tired and out of breath but then suddenly he remembers why Jeno looks so flushed and sweaty. He turns to find Na Jaemin leaning on the wall, half of his buttons undone, neck littered with bruises, and a very pleased smirk on his face. 

“Excuse me, I’d like to have a conversation with my friend,” Renjun didn’t mean to snarl but he did and shit did it feel good.

Jaemin doesn’t even flinch, instead, he watches Renjun with cold calculating eyes, and in a flash, he gives a curt nod and a polite smile. Renjun hates that smile, it's one of those smiles Na gives to his teachers when they pissed him off. It’s fake and very suspicious. 

Nevertheless, Renjun drags Jeno a little further away from Jaemin and starts shouting the moment he knew Jaemin was out of earshot. 

“What the hell!” 

“Are you alright man?” Jeno asks and Renjun catches the hint of worry in his voice. But today, that won’t work on him. 

“No!” Renjun ruffles his hair and almost pulls them out. This cannot be real Aiden, Jeno, Aiden, it doesn't matter who because one thing is definitely clear, Huang Renjun’s best friend is a big fat cheater.

“What’s the problem?” Jeno asks, grabbing both of Renjun’s shoulders trying to calm him down. Renjun’s so confused, he’s seething in anger and betrayal that he’s actually shaking. He can’t understand _why?_ Why the hell is Jeno doing this, let alone with Na Jaemin.

“Do you even know who you’re making out with?” He hisses, giving Jeno the meanest glare he could muster. It doesn’t seem to faze his best friend because Jeno simply raises an amused eyebrow. 

“Duh, that’s Na Jaemin. Obviously I’d wine and dine before I fuck Renjun.”

“Oh my god, you two have fucked?” He squeaks.

Jeno’s eyes widen like saucers, “Hey that’s confidential!” He slaps Renjun’s arm and it’d be a lie if Renjun said it didn’t take him a shit ton of self-control in order not to wince. That shit hurts. 

“Are you insane!? Na Jaemin, _really_?” Renjun shouts, making Jeno take a few steps back, clearly shocked. 

He takes a deep breath before dialing it down. Getting mad isn’t the best decision. Besides, if things get physical, he already knows who’s going to win. 

“Just tell me man are you cheating on Sae?” he whispers, quickly glancing at Jaemin whose attention has somehow diverted to the lit cigarette between his lips. Rich bastards, he curses in his mind. 

“W-what makes you think that?” Jeno avoids his eyes and quickly licks his lips. A little action Renjun notices when Jeno’s hiding something from him. And being a vigilante’s best friend, Renjun has heard enough lies to last him a lifetime. 

“Isn’t it obvious? There’s enough proof on that bastard’s neck!” He points back at Jaemin.

“I can hear you, Huang!” Jaemin smirks, cocking his head as if he’s proud of showing the pale expanse of his neck littered with Jeno’s work of art.

“Shut up!”

Jeno shakes his head and once more captures Renjun’s attention back to him. “No, I mean what makes you think I’m dating Sae?” 

“Isn’t that what the news has been saying. Even Leon dropped hints when he was interviewed once,” Renjun explains. Believe it or not, whenever Sae and Aiden are paired for a mission, the trending page is filled with stolen shots taken from civilians who are unluckily within the vicinity. This all started when someone has caught them stealing a kiss during a Team A big mission. It was a blurry picture but no doubt, people immediately recognized Aiden’s white hood and Sae’s electric blue hair. Thus, theories have started to circulate on the internet. They even noticed that some _souvenirs_ that each of them took were handed as gifts to the other. And when asked about their relationship, the two heroes don’t affirm or deny their status. Recently, around two weeks ago (not that Renjun was keeping track) Leon, one of their teammates vaguely confirmed one of the theories and that some souvenirs were being shared within the team. The wink at the end of the interview was enough to cause chaos online. 

Jeno bites his lips. He steals a quick glance at Jaemin before returning his gaze towards Renjun. “I really like Jaemin okay?”

Renjun looks at him helplessly. “Why him? He’s, I thought Sae—”

“Sae’s one of my best friends. He’s a teammate,” Jeno strains his words. He licks his lips again and Renjun wishes he did not notice. Sometimes, it's better not to know nothing and be clueless. Then again, being clueless in this world is also not the best solution. 

They both stay quiet, Jeno’s attention is back on Jaemin and Renjun could not help but observe his best friend’s face. There‘s definitely a significant change in Jeno’s eyes, it’s sparkling almost as if something is being ignited in him. If he squinted a little more, he could definitely spot the tiny ambers inside of Jeno’s eyes. _Fuck,_ Lee Jeno’s smitten.

Renjun sighs in defeat, he pats Jeno’s shoulders and says, “Tell me when he hurts you or when he’s being an asshole. Just because I’m not a superhero does not mean I can’t punch someone.”

Jeno chuckles at that and says, “Thanks, buddy. Now, I’ll just say bye to Jaemin and we can go to the bus stop.”

“You’re not going with the prince of hell?”

Jeno laughs at the nickname, “Don’t worry the prince can survive without his knight shining and armor. Besides, I have so many stories to tell you. You wouldn’t want to miss that.”

Renjun beams at that, “Goddamnit I love you, man. You go first I forgot something inside my locker.”

“I know,” Jeno smiles at him before walking back to Jaemin. 

* * *

“Don’t hurt him,” Renjun threatens the moment he catches Jaemin alone by his motorcycle. Jeno’s already by the gate, waiting for Renjun to come out. But, a little detour wouldn't hurt. The moment Renjun caught Jaemin leaning on his ride, his leather jacket finally back, another cigarette on his lips, and a pair of combat boots Renjun has never seen before, he knew they needed to have a conversation. 

Jaemin puffs a cloud of smoke and flicks the ashes to the side. 

“I won't,” he answers, not even sparing Renjun a brief glance as if he was expecting him to march over and start giving him the _talk._

Renjun crosses his arm and glares but fails miserably when the setting sunlight bounces on the motorcycle’s silver plating. He squints, adjusting his eyesight before catching the initials MK engraved on the hull. There are more letters but thanks to Jaemin’s figure, he can’t read them.

“I know Aiden,” he threatens instead. 

Jaemin scoffs but there’s this playful smirk on his face, “Sure you do.” 

Renjun stands firmly and holds his chest high. If Na Jaemin thinks Renjun is just a nuisance then let him. It is better to surprise the Ice Prince from Hell than be taken seriously. 

“I don't care if he works for your brother and family. I’ll make sure he’ll kick your ass if you ever lay a finger on him.”

Jaemin hums amused almost. Finally, he looks at Renjun but his face is still as stoic as ever, he looks disinterested by everything. This ticks Renjun off. 

“I swear Na. I’m not kidding.”

“I know you’re not,” he takes another drag. “It’s interesting how you think the supers work for my family.”

Renjun’s lips pursed, “What do you mean?”

Jaemin swings his leg to the other side of the motorcycle. He turns the engine on and shoves the remaining cigarette stub inside a pocket ashtray. Finally, Renjun sees the remaining letters from earlier— _Agusta._ That sounds too familiar. 

Renjun returns his attention back to Jaemin while he places a very peculiar neon blue helmet in front of him, an item quite the opposite of Jaemin’s aesthetic. Renjun almost gets distracted by it because Na Jaemin wears all black and leather and here he is with a bright blue helmet. Before Renjun could ask what’s with the helmet color choice, Jaemin beats him to it. 

“They don’t work for us, Huang. They volunteer,” Jaemin explains, and with a final wink, he wears his helmet and speeds off. Leaving Renjun pondering with unanswered questions in his head. 

* * *

_Two college students are facing homicide cases after a fatal crash in 127 Avenue. More on that later._

_Now we are currently on air with Park Chanyeol, live at the Nero Interstate. Park, we heard a car chase is currently going on? What is the status and who are the supers sent by HQ?_

_Good evening Kim. Currently, as you can see through our live footage Aiden just swooped past as trying to catch up to the perpetrator who is only a few meters away. Some say that either Mus or Sae is on backup. As of now, no signs of other supers are in the area._

_Who’s the baddy tonight?_

_According to our sources, its Mr. Speedy with his newest technology. According to his social media account, this is the fastest car ever made that it could speed through time and alter reality._

_That is quite alarming._

_You’re right. Wait—Just in, Aiden is currently tailing the car and witnesses say that they spot Sae trying to catch up._

_With Aiden’s ability to fly we understand he can catch up to Mr. Speed but how about Sae? How is he holding up?_

_Yes, Kim, you are right. Aiden has been blasting off Mr. Speedy's electronic minions while staying on his tail. On the other hand, reports say Sae is using a new modified speed motorcycle._

_Interesting. From yesterday’s footage, Leon, another super, stated that Aiden has managed to get a new motorcycle as a souvenir. Do you think it's the same model?_

_I’m not quite sure Kim, but I do know the model. According to a highway patrol officer, Sae’s new modified motorcycle is an MK Agusta 47CC. Oh! There he is with his neon blue helmet. He’s waving at us—_

A loud shrill of glass breaking echoes inside of Renjun’s apartment. He stays still and lets the cut on his finger bleed through the running tap water. 

_No way._

**Author's Note:**

> the superhero names were random except for Sae's. He's inspired by Dick Grayson aka Robin/Nightwing
> 
> I might actually make this into a mini-series with just random snippets from our superheroes and their civilian life. who knows? for now its a one-shot. 
> 
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/jenseungs)  
> [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/jenofullsun)  
> buy me [ kofi ](https://ko-fi.com/panarcadia)


End file.
